Black Doesn't Suit You Well
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: Sparrabeth! Rated for safety. There's an interesting night when Will is unable to attend a meeting to course maps...he'll meet up with them later for sure. better than it sounds i'm bad at summaries! Please read!


_**Author's Note: I seriously hope you enjoy this. I needed a break form my Sweeney Todd story (apologies). Anyways, please read and review I just shot it out onto the page within an hour or so…please enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**_

"Jack! I don't know if this is such a good idea!" I complained into his mouth. He chuckled and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Is that so love?" He smirked against my lips and I groaned into his mouth.

"Jack…" I tried to complain, I really did but I just couldn't.

"Aye Lizzie Love?" His husky voice made me blush.

"I…" I tried to remember what I was going to say. His lips on my neck traveling back up to my lips made my skin tingle and my thoughts float freely from my mind.

"Lizzie?" He jogged me back to what was going on.

"Oh yes, I…love Will." He grinned and chuckled against my skin and goose pimples found their way on my arms.

"Lizzie…Lizzie…Lizzie. Please just except that you want me…even just a little." His voice on my ear made me shake.

"I don't know what you mean." I had stopped all reactions towards to him and he groaned in aggravation. The wall I was leaning against seemed to fall out from behind me. I was lying on the floor looking up at Jack balancing himself on the doorframe and William Turner's long legs and confused face hit me harshly.

"William?"

"Eunuch! I was just helping Lizzie with organizing the rum!" Jack said helping me up.

"That's not a woman's job…" Will started pulling me to him.

"You're quite right…It's a pirate's job. So come on Lizabeth!" He had started to call me 'Lizzie' but decided to change his word choice. I blushed and nodded

"I'm fine Will…"

"I'm sure the Captain can figure out how to organize rum on his own." Will said pushing me out the door.

"Aye! You're quite right at least I don't burn rum though!" Jack grunted and when I turned back to look at him he was sitting on a barrel staring down at his hands.

William was now giving me a lecture about how improper it was for me to be hanging out with Jack in a closed area. I kept glancing up to the helm hoping to catch a glimpse of who was manning it; now it was Cotton's turn…no he was taking a step back from it. My eyes scrunched in confusion as I leaned back away form the railing that William was facing as he tied ropes.

I took a sneaky peak to see that Jack had just grasped the wheel and my heart took a flutter. This is so wrong to all of us. I can't love the man that I love because it would hurt my fiancé, and I can't tell the men that love me I love one of them and not the other because my fiancé will then hate me, and I can't just forget them all because I love one of them and the other one will stalk me down until I say the wedding is back on.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?" William asked me. I snapped my eyes back to him and cracked a smile, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Oh? Yes. Yes I'm listening please continue William because I completely agree with you…" He stared at me weirdly.

"You completely agree that I should continue trying this knot instead of eating dinner with you and Jack in his cabin tonight even though I just told you how improper it is for you two to be alone together?"

"Yes? Yes. Yes, I think I need to talk to him properly about everything going on between the three of us. Plus we'll get some extra work done if it's only two people who now how to map a course rather than us having to explain it to you." I think Jack would be proud of the lie I just made up.

"Oh...alright if you're sure?"

"Yes. Yes I'll be fine lo-Will." I restrained a jump and squeal of joy.

"Alright...back to work then?"

"Aye. Back to work." I grinned down at him (he was on his knees) and he continued back to work. I leaned with my back to the railing so I could have a better view of Jack at the helm.

Once again I zoned out William and turn all of my attention to Jack. He winked to me and I bit my bottom lip, trying to flirt…it's been a while since I've had the chance to do so. He mouthed a greeting to me and I returned it right back. We went on like this for a couple of minutes until I mouthed 'HELP!' to him and he nodded. William had been calling my name again.

"Yes love I'm paying perfectly good attention."

"Alright then what time are you going to dinner with the captain?"

"Precisely at dawn!" Jack said put his hand on the small of my back and William looked up at him with a snare that hardly showed on his face.

"I was asking Miss Swann."

"And I was answering for Miss Swann to Mister Turner." He grinned at me.

"Dinner shall be served in an hour my lady." He kissed my hand and I grinned at his figure proceeding to his cabin.

"What was that?" Will asked accusingly.

"A friendly reminder." I smirked and walked in a trance off to my cabin to find a dress to wear, it seemed only proper to wear one.

(DAWN…PRECISLEY)

"How do I look?" I twirled around in front of Anamaria.

"You do know you're asking a pirate who hasn't wore a dress since she was forced to at the age of ten?" I giggled at her and she kissed my cheek.

"You look great now go get him darling." I grinned at her; she was the best friend a pirate could ask for.

I walked across the deck in my black dress, black heels, black gloves, with a black fan, and black kohl rimmed my eyes. I heard my footsteps but I could also hear my heart beating faster than I thought it was possible too. I was so excited, and when his door swung open and I saw him leaning against the doorframe I was forced to hold the fan up to block the red blush that was creeping onto my face. I was hoping to god that William hadn't heard me creep past his room in heels as I had scuttled around under deck looking for Jack's cabin…I had only been in it once and that was when Norrington had taken over the ship, even then I had been too preoccupied with fighting to get out of my captors arms to actually look where I was going.

"Have trouble finding the place?" He chuckled.

"Just a bit." I answered sarcastically.

"Come on in…" He pushed the door open for me and held me by the small of my back to show me back to the dining room. He led me to a dimly lit long table with a chair on each end. I grinned and he smirked when he pulled my chair out for me then traveled to his seat.

"You look…interesting."

"You don't like it?" I asked as I used my fork to chop and eat my food, it melted in my mouth…it had been so long since I'd eaten real food.

"It fits you well love." I grinned at him and slipped my gloves off.

"I don't think so." I laughed and he glanced up from his plate to stare at me.

"I think you're quite right, we should take care of that." He was smirking at me and I rolled my eyes in embarrassment that I was trying to hide. I chewed my food carefully and we exchanged glances every once in a while. I was trying very hard not to chew too loudly or anything but my concentration broke when I heard a loud burp form his side of the table. I looked up at him with my fork half way to my mouth and he was looking over his shoulder…as if looking for the source of the obnoxious noise.

"Lovely…that was very attractive darling." He grinned at my comment.

"Trust me I know I'm so…"

"Obnoxious, rude, annoying? Shall I go on?"

"I was looking for something more along the lines of charming, dashing; handsome…Shall I go on?" I grinned at him as our plates were left on the table.

"Let's get to the mapping." I said standing up and allowing him to lead me to the next room over. The next room seemed to be his library of sorts.

Maps, books, rum bottles, ink bottles, scrolls of parchment, seals, wax, and trinkets littered the tables and shelves. Jack gestured to the room.

"If you'd like later I could show you around here…"

"You mean there's more?"

"Right through that door there love." He smirked at my obvious shocked appearance.

Then he led me to his bedroom. Where I immediately turned a red that I hoped was blocked by the dimming light. Apparently not because he gave me a flashing smile and knowing look. My heart seemed to stop beating then spring to life. The red pulsing thing that gave me life was now a butterfly fluttering around with spread wings in my chest. His clothes were strewn about along with empty bottles, pillows, blankets, trinkets (that would soon end up in his hair one way or another), maps, and books.

"You know…I could show you around here to Lizabeth…" He mumbled so huskily that it could have passed off for lazily. I know that I then turned something so red that I could have been a strawberry. He smirked and kissed my ear but I pushed past him, doing all I could to resist.

"Let's get to work _captain_. Where's the correct room?" I said turning around to face him. He was giving me a small toothy smile and cocked his head to the side before he grabbed my waist and gestured to the next door. He pushed it open and I walked past him into it.

The room was circular and dark. He closed the door and everything went pitch black. I knew there was a circular table in front of me and windows on the opposite side of that. I could no longer sense his presence right next to me and a small stab of panic caught my gut.

I felt my way around the table until I found a seat and tried to wait patiently for him to return but a couple minutes later and I was still trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness. I felt the uncomfortable feeling like I was being watched. I bit my lip and took a few deep breaths in; the entire situation was quite intimidating.

"Captain Sparrow…Jack? Captain Jack Sparrow? Jack!" I bit the inside of my cheek and closed my eyes when to strong unringed hands grabbed my waist from behind. I know I jumped a couple of feet in the air and the person spun me on the spot. The man's face was in such a close proximity to me that I immediately recognized him as William Turner the Second.

Anger aroused in me the second I saw who it was.

"Will?"

"What are you doing in here in the dark?"

"I…I actually don't know. Jack left me in here a few minutes ago…I'm not quite sure for what though…what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. There's a door there…see it? It connects to the kitchen; you can get through it with a skeleton key…" Hey explained like he was talking to a young child.

"Where'd you get a skeleton key from?" I interrupted impatiently. I wanted to know precisely where he got a key that could unlock any lock on the ship.

"Captain Barbossa traded it with me." Well that sounds real positive.

"For what exactly did you trade…?"

"Ah! William you've decided to join us. So eunuch what's kept you?" Jack entered the room with a lantern and quickly pushed his arms in between me and Will do that we weren't standing quite as close. He waltzed to the other side of the room and started lighting candles all around us.

"No actually I won't be joining you," He cleared his throat, "I'm actually just hear to say goodnight and check on Elizabeth. Good night darling." He leaned down obnoxiously and kissed me over dramatically and passionately. I tried to keep my lips sealed but his tongue slid into my mouth, much to my revulsion. He leaned me back in a dance movement and Jack cleared his throat. William tipped me up backwards gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before stalking out of the small room.

The beads hanging from the stairwell (that led to the door) jingled as the door snapped shut. I turned to face Jack and at first he was making a face of disgust as if he wouldn't even look at me anymore because of what I had just done. Then his face turned to pure and utter amusement.

"What's so funny?" I questioned him agitatedly as I wiped my mouth in anger and embarrassment.

"The fact that you looked repulsed to be kissing your fiancé." He commented as he walked closer to me.

"Well what can I say as days go by I find myself becoming less and less in love with him and more and more engrossed with…somebody…else." I murmured as he stepped as close to me as William had just been.

"Is that so?"

"Aye I'm finding that it is…We should be coursing a map." I said with my eyes fluttering closed. His warm breath was making lose my concentration again.

"The bloody eunuch ruined my element of surprise…that's why I was gone so long."

"I see…we really should be coursing a map though…Jack…" I practically begged for his warm manly musk to stop taking over my thoughts. My brain was clogged and only wrapped around that unique smell that was Jack Sparrow.

"Alright I'll course a map for you…" He silenced me by pushing his finger to my lips then letting it drag agonizingly slowly down my neck to my shirt line. I let my eyes close but when I felt his finger on my shirt button they popped open and I snapped out of my trance.

"How about on some parchment captain?" I passed him up and plumped down in his chair. I saw him lean on the table and close his eyes for a second before he turned to me with the same hyper personality as usual.

"Sounds good." He smirked at me and I felt myself turn crimson. We worked in silence for a few minutes. Then he started a conversation wrapped around mapping which cascaded us into a regular conversation whilst we worked…then finally we had finished. I glanced out the window and the moon was high in the sky.

"I should probably go. Thanks so much Captain for the hospitality." I knew that if I didn't leave now I would end up throwing myself at him.

I turned on my foot and ran out of the room. When I reached the cool air of the deck my head suddenly cleared. I felt all logical thoughts fall into my mind like a waterfall and I took a deep breath. I suddenly realized how exhausted I was and how bad I just wanted to lie down.

Then the next set of thoughts filled my mind…guilt and regret. I felt horrid for doing these kinds of things to William but I still regretted leaving Jack so early in the evening, though it wasn't that early.

I heard the rattling of beads and I knew that Jack was coming out on deck so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I made a mad dash for my bedroom. I ran down the stairs and through the hallways as quietly as I could.

I snapped the door shut and fell onto the bed. My room was small land rectangular. I had one trunk, one hand mirror, a desk, a bed, and a small chest to keep my accessories in. My pillow smelled good to me, but to a higher class woman it would have been enough to make her puke…it was Jack's. He had given it to me my first day on the ship.

Somebody rapped on the door and I looked at it in interest. I was trying to decide what I should do…if I opened it and it was Jack I would have to talk to him and learn to control myself. If it was William he would surely be coming in to lecture me and I didn't want to sit through that. Finally, if it was Barbossa or any other crew mate I would for sure be agitated and blow my cover of hiding from Jack.

I sat in silence, if it was important they would walk in. Precisely as I said that the door swung open and Jack stepped into my room and closed the door quietly. He sat down on my bed and looked at me with utmost concern.

He instinctively put his arm around my shoulders and tilted my head up so I could kiss him. Tears fell freely from my eyes, his hand was tangling tis self into my long locks and I started to kiss him even more hungrily.

"Why'd you storm out on my like that Lizabeth?" He asked pulling away from me.

"I was nervous…I didn't want to do anything I would regret…"

"Ah! I see…like this?" He questioned leaning in and kissing me again.

"Yes, like that…Jack…I love you."

"Lizabeth…I'm not sure how to answer that…."

"Oh…I understand Jack. You just aren't ready for that…I get it…you don't want a relationship…" I tried to stop the tears from falling down my face.

"No…No! No, no, NO! Lizabeth that's not what I meant…I just meant that I've never said those words to a lass before and…I…I love you too Elizabeth." It was odd to hear those words come from him and I couldn't help but give him a quick kiss.

He put his hands around my waist and we walked to the door together. He swung it open and everything else seemed to happen in slow motion. We came face to face with an angry William who, in his blind fury, slapped me to the floor. Then he proceeded to punch Jack who punched him right back in the jaw. They both had red marks on there face but Jack pushed him out the door and locked it. He raced to my side and tried to help me up. My body was shutting itself down, tears were sliding down my cheeks and I was gasping for breath. William had knocked the breath out of me. Jack cursed repeatedly under his breath and I felt everything starting to grow fuzzy. I was blinking and trying to hold onto what was going on…how come I never knew Jack had two brothers?

The door slammed back open and William kicked Jack in the gut, since Jack had been kneeling on the floor it was a rather degrading thing to do.

"You vile bloody eunuch! You lost your woman to a pirate and you can't even give her up properly!" He screamed when he reached up and unsheathed his sword. Will's eyes grew to an impossible size as he had come weaponless.

"How could you Elizabeth we were betrothed!"

"Jack don't!" I screamed when he held the sword to the younger man's neck.

"Why not Elizabeth? This man ahs crossed us more than you could imagine!"

"What are you talking about you drunken scallywag?"

"He traded you for the skeleton key with Barbossa! He was coming to retrieve you earlier tonight. He didn't realize I was in the kitchen when they were dealing! He impregnated Anamaria! He helped Beckett! He helped in the killing of your father...and Norrington."

"I hope he's lying William."

"He's not you trallop!" I stood and walked to the door. Jack gestured for William to follow and we walked him to the brig in a deathly silence. Will broke it once we entered the cells and locked him in one.

"I once made the mistake of thinking you had a heart Elizabeth."

"And I once had the heart to give you mine. I hope you die in here William Turner because not a drop of food shall be shed your way." He spit up at me and I made dirt brush in his face with my long skirts. He screamed obscenities to us as Jack grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him in a heart stopping kiss.

My breath left me as he dipped me back in a dance position. Honestly, my heart held no more ache fro William Turner…he had gotten what he deserved.

"You know what you are Elizabeth Swann?" I spun on my feet at this last call from the imprisoned man.

"What is that?"

"A man-eater!"'

"So I've been told…" I smirked as I kissed Jack's luscious lips and shot Turner a seething glare. We exited the cells gracefully, deciding to drop him off at the next port…Jack was forever mine.

"Elizabeth love?"

"Aye Jack darling?"

"When's the last time I told you that you looking ravishing in black?"

"Last night at dinner."

"Aye well can I tell you something a little more?"

"I'm listening."

"You'd look even better out of black."

"I completely agree…" I smirked at him as he led me to his cabin…

_**Author's Note: You can imagine the rest! Please review, I know Will was a little OOC and that my little line of 'having no heart' and 'giving her heart' was taken from the Tim Burton film 'Sleepy Hollow' and I don't own that. Please drop a much appreciated review my way!**_


End file.
